


出轨游戏（39）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	

第三十九章

王耀听见院子里有车开进来。他翻了个身，将脑袋埋进枕头下面。是伊万，王耀不在乎，他刚梦见也许这辈子最美味的枫糖饼。加厚的窗帘和棉质眼罩让王耀保持舒适的黑暗，皮鞋踩到地板上的声音不能影响他重回甜蜜的梦境。

伊万的大衣带着凉意。他走到床边将王耀的被子拖到地上。王耀在床上蜷缩身体，像猫一样往枕头下面藏。伊万脱了手套仍在床头柜上，抬手解开喉咙处的两枚纽扣。他握住王耀的脚踝，将轻轻他翻过来，然后俯身压上去。

“伊万。”王耀已经很熟悉他了。

“别动。”伊万将王耀的手摆在头颅两侧，然后去解自己的裤带，“你湿了吗？”伊万伸手扯下王耀的内裤。

“唔嗯。”王耀在黑暗中熟稔的双手搂住伊万的脖子。他的皮肤也是凉的，还染着淡淡的烟味。他一定开了从很远的地方连夜开车过来，王耀用鼻子嗅闻伊万的头发。

“我没想到你会这么湿，王耀。”伊万探摸柔软的入口，胡乱湿吻过王耀的鬓角和耳朵，“我喜欢你这样，这让你像一直等我回家的合法伴侣。”无论做多少回，摩挲的燥热也让人忍不住哼出声。王耀的  
鼻音和伊万刻意放低幅度的起伏，都让这次性交有种难堪的兴奋。

“我妹妹生了一个女儿。”伊万对着王耀的耳朵喘着粗气，“非常漂亮的蓝眼睛女孩。”

“恭喜你。”王耀将腿在伊万腰部交叉，希望伊万能进入的深一些。

“她叫帕拉斯。”伊万在王耀的唇间微笑，“我希望你也能抱抱她，她简直太可爱了。”

“伊万。”王耀将手指抓进伊万的大衣，“快一些。”

“这次我要慢慢来。”伊万亲亲王耀的双唇，握住他的大腿保持着缓慢的摩擦。

伊万的西裤也是凉的，它来回蹭着王耀的大腿内侧。皮带的金属部分落在王耀的熨烫皮肤上，让王耀忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“不要动。”伊万抓住王耀探到他们之间的手，再次让它在自己的脖颈和另一只握紧。他擒住王耀的后脖颈，以一种缓慢而深入的动作让王耀发出难耐的呻吟。床垫摩擦着王耀的后背，让他皮肤发红发  
热。

“我能这样整整操你一夜。”伊万含住王耀的耳垂，“我就这样把你操到早晨怎么样？”

“别。”王耀仰起脖子，追逐着伊万退回去的唇舌。交换黏糊的唾液成为一种不体面的引诱。伊万各个方面都有点疯，他们之间的性也随之逼近某种危险的界限。危险是性爱的加持，一旦品尝过禁忌，普通的性事就会索然无味。

伊万抱紧王耀深深地喘息，他大衣的毛料蹭粉赤裸的胸膛。现在唯一能让王耀保持兴奋的大概只有，伊万仍旧衣冠楚楚这一点。在几周前，伊万穿了他父亲的军装，王耀永远忘不了那场近乎施暴性。虽然大多数人会羞于启齿某种受虐的癖好，但王耀的确从伊万身上得到高潮。从被违背意志的性中得到满足通常被认为下贱而淫荡的，王耀有时会想，这也许就是伊万刻意所引导的，利用他大段的记忆缺失来重新写入指令。

“你现在离不开我了，王耀。”伊万闭上眼睛感受王耀敏感的反应，“我能听见你身体的尖叫，它在祈求我粗暴的对待它。”

“你能吗？”

“我能。”伊万说，“但我现在不想那么做，你尝试过为谁守贞吗？”

王耀颤抖的咬住嘴唇，伊万停下来，伸手去拉床头柜。

“你找什么？”

“你知道除了你，我从没碰过别人，而你却背叛了我。”伊万用额头抵住王耀的，在黑暗中摸索着用一小条特制皮革勒紧王耀的阴茎根部，“我想让你为我带着它，直到天明。”

“不行。”王耀慌张的探手去解。

“嘘。”伊万扣住王耀的手腕，来回安慰吻过他的脖颈，“我会慢一些。”

“你会喜欢的。”伊万尝到王耀的眼泪和恐惧，“就像你逐渐喜欢上棉绳和马鞭。”伊万再次缓缓的动起来，“你会喜欢这些的。”

*

安雅注意到燕子最近手机不离身。她频繁摆弄它，甚至修改了锁屏密码。这都不是好兆头，怀有异心的登徒子常玩这把戏。安雅不愿意因为猜忌和燕子争吵。她们过得已经够不易了，谁也不知道明天睁开眼燕子会不会还活着。

“你为什么不回家去？”燕子躺在床上摆弄手机，看也不看安雅，“我听见娜塔莎给你的电话了。”

“不是什么大事。”安雅放下花瓶，“她只是想确定她哥哥在哪？”

“她哥哥在哪？”

“不知道。”安雅说，“他从不告诉我，也许他在新买的房子里藏了个女人。”

“如果他藏的是女人就没有必要把你当幌子了。”

“那就是男人。”安雅停下来仔细想想，“他的确让我去改过一款男戒。”

“男戒？”

“用他祖母的珠宝。”安雅说，“蓝宝石拼成的指环，反正我没见过他带过。”

“哦，他想娶他。”燕子笑起来，“我倒真想见见那个男人，到底是什么样的货色能让布拉金斯基对你这样的美人视而不见。”

“燕子。”安雅拿开燕子的手机，认认真真的看进她的眼睛，“你知道我不会背叛你吧。”

“就像我和你说的，安雅。”燕子笑笑，“你应该勾引布拉金斯基上床了，我决不怪你。他是不是好男人我不知道，但他的确是个有钱的男人，你该抓住他。”

“你为什么——”

“安雅，我不想我死了之后，你还活得这么辛苦。”

“我不想和你争这个。”安雅站起身，轻轻呼了口气，“我不想和你吵架。”

“很抱歉。”燕子放低声音，从床上跪起身，抱住安雅，“我错了，很抱歉，下回不会在让你为这个生气。”

“我没生气。”安雅叹气，“我只是不想和你在争吵上浪费时间。”

“嗯。”燕子将脸埋进安雅的脖颈，她柔软的金发散发着好闻的香波味。

“你看，现在医疗费已经解决了。”安雅轻轻笑了下，“现在我们要做的，就是等你好起来，然后一切都会好的。”

“嗯。”燕子再次点点头。

“老板说五年之内就会和我离婚。”安雅说，“你要知道那可是很大一笔赡养费，足够养五个你了。”

“他真阔绰。”燕子说，“只要你当个幌子，我们也许该多讹诈他些。”

安雅笑笑没有说话。燕子永远不会知道，那笔赡养费是包括安雅必须给布拉金斯基生下一个继承人。她不必知道，安雅想，她以后会和燕子拥有很多孩子的。如果能用第一个孩子交换燕子活下去的机  
会，那么她情愿这么做。

“你最近好像很忙。”安雅低头亲吻燕子赤裸的手臂，“有什么想和我说的吗？”

“嗯，账目上的事。”燕子敷衍，“没什么，你不要胡思乱想。”

“嗯。”安雅轻轻点头，“我相信你。”

“我要出门。”燕子从床上爬起来，捞起地板上的长靴。

“几点回来？”安雅从衣柜里拿出大衣递给燕子，“你明天还要去复查。”

“就去见个朋友。”燕子说，“我会乖乖回来睡觉的，你放心回公司去吧，明天医院见。”

“嗯。”安雅看着燕子把手机滑进大衣兜。共用账号就意味着她可以随时查到燕子的定位，但安雅迅速抛弃这个念头。燕子不是安分的姑娘，这是她从一开始就知道的。当你爱上这样一个人，就必须牺  
牲些占有欲和控制欲。

燕子俯身拉上长靴拉链，朝安雅挥挥手，快速从房间里逃出去。如果死去就什么事都可以被原谅了。燕子想，我快要死了，就让我在死去之前找到王耀。这些我对你所犯下的不忠之罪就让我下辈子还你。

燕子整理好神情走向停在路边的旧车，“波本。”燕子闭上眼睛亲吻了波本的嘴。

“准备好整夜狂欢了吗，亲爱的。”波本朝车后座歪歪头，那胖哥正举起两打啤酒向燕子抖动自己毛毛虫一样的浓眉。

“走吧。”燕子在副驾驶坐好，看着她和安雅那间小公寓的窗，灯熄灭了。

“你在看什么？”波本调转方向。

“外面有只鸽子。”燕子说，“你最近在忙什么？好久没见到你了。”

“他要升职。”胖哥趴在前排座椅上笑嘻嘻的说，“头儿让给他一提升的机会。”

“别瞎说。”波本啧舌。

“怎么算瞎说。”胖哥越来越起劲儿，“一20多岁英国佬，西装革履还拄拐棍，走起道来特装逼——”

“那是手杖。”波本狠狠瞪了胖哥一眼，“你马上给我闭嘴。”

“波本说他是你同学。”胖哥说，“燕子你到底什么来路？波本吹得你能飞天。”

“亚瑟柯克兰去你们警局干嘛？”燕子蹙眉。

“不知道。”波本说，“可能和我们头儿有工作要交代。”

“他毕业之后就依靠着他父亲的关系进了情报局。”燕子说，“那个时候他22岁。”

“他是什么人？”胖哥睁大眼睛。

“没人知道。”燕子一直盯着波本的侧脸，“他去做什么了？”

“我不知道。”波本咬紧牙关。

“他给了波本一个案子。”胖哥说。

“现在闭嘴。”波本扭头朝胖哥大喊，“要不然我保证这会是你在我车上做的最后一件事。”

胖哥耸耸肩，抬起双手做了个投降的动作，“放轻松，哥们，我就是没拿燕子当外人。”

“他让你做什么了？波本。”燕子丝毫没被波本的怒火影响。如果你能瞬间打折什么人的肋骨，你也不会害怕。

“我不会说的。”波本坚决的摇摇头，“这是我的工作。”

“是不是和王耀有关。”燕子这下可以确定了，她早就觉得王清器的死和王耀的失踪蹊跷。

“我不会回答你的。”

“可你答应我要帮我找王耀的消息。”

“那是在我知道他是什么人之前！”

“什么人？”

“你不会从我嘴里得到任何东西。”波本说，“我是喜欢你，但我是警察。”

“哦，你现在是警察了？”燕子挑起眉头。

“行了行了。”胖哥继续打圆场，“为了个反社会杀人犯没必要吵架，你告诉燕子也没事，她又不是小孩子——。”

“王耀是杀人犯。”燕子难以置信，“你现在得到王耀的消息了，却瞒着我。”

“我知道他是你前夫。”波本说，“但你不了解他。”

“没有人比我更了解他。”燕子说，“你从来不知道我和他一起经历过什么。”

“他杀人了。”

“不可能。”燕子说，“他不敢杀人，他是个懦夫。”

“你不是警察，你没见过那些疯子。”波本摇摇头，“他们从不在亲近的人面前——”

“我说了他没那个胆子。”燕子说，“如果你不想说，那就下次见面再说。”燕子从车上下去，甩上车门，“我希望你下次见面会愿意和我好好聊聊。”

“上来，我带你去局里。”波本说，“我认真考虑你的证词。”

*

阿尔丢了王耀的戒指。这也许是某种暗示，也许是天国的王耀想让阿尔开始新的生活。阿尔睁开眼，清晨的日光让他头痛欲裂。他从床上爬起来。衣镜里的他顶着乱糟糟的头发，看上去就是放纵了整夜的登徒浪子。阿尔从胸罩下捡起自己裤子穿上。那胸罩的主人——娇媚无比的日本女伴正毫无廉耻的伸展身体，雪白奶子上印着青色牙印，谁也能看出来他好好吮吸过她可爱的褐色乳头。

阿尔没和这种女人睡过，即将要成为母亲的女人。她比平时玩得更野，也更会照顾人。最重要的是她实在敏感，做的时候像即将化掉的棉花糖，甜蜜又主动。阿尔仿佛回到了自己19岁，那个生日，也有这么一个风骚入骨的熟女照顾了他整夜。

但年轻母亲比熟女尝起来要好，至少阿尔是这么觉的。

“早。”本田低着头坐在餐桌前，闭口不提阿尔失约的事。

“嗯。”阿尔从楼梯上走下去，使劲伸展胳膊，“下回不用等我吃饭。”

“知道了。”本田点点头，整齐的鬓角划过颧骨。他下次还会等他，阿尔搞不懂本田，也没心思去懂。本田和亚瑟是一种人，尊卑印在骨血里，无论对谁。阿尔拿起桌子上橙汁走到厨房的水池边仰头漱  
口。如果王耀还活着，他一定会对阿尔这种恶心的行为喋喋不休一个上午。

本田重新拿了杯子为阿尔添果汁。

“哦，你为什么不叫醒我。”江梨从楼上小跑着下楼。

“毕竟你劳累了整夜。”阿尔咬下三明治，扭头露出微笑，“你看上去挺累。”

“我还要回去。”江梨双手带好耳坠，“宝宝还饿着呢。”

“代我向宝宝说抱歉。”阿尔轻佻的拍拍江梨的屁股。

“妈妈的奶很足。”江梨附身给了阿尔一个吻，“足够喂你这个坏孩子了。”江梨拿起阿尔的杯子，“再见，亲爱的。”

本田看见有车开进院落。

“我丈夫来接我了。”江梨注意到本田的眼神，她伸手摸摸本田的下巴，“你可真可爱，如果再友好些就好了。”

本田嫌恶的躲开江梨的手指。

“哦，你可真害羞。”江梨笑笑，捡起本田盘子里咬过一口的吐司出了门。

“她很棒是不是？”阿尔砸吧砸吧嘴。

“是的，这位小姐很漂亮。”本田说。

“如果你想约她，我可以给你她的名片。”

“哦，谢谢。”本田摇摇头，“但还是不必了。”

“说说桂箐温泉的老板。”

“您想见他吗？”本田说，“我会尽快联系他的。”

“那就今天中午。”

“好的，我这去联系。”本田丝毫没有流露出对阿尔不满。阿尔弗雷德琼斯，那可是亚瑟柯克兰的表亲，本田想，称职的狗就是满足主人的任何需求。愤怒和不甘，哦，那可不是他该有的感受。

本田拿起手机，“桂箐温泉。”

“是的，请问您需要——”

“阿尔先生希望能和你的老板见面。”

“可是我们老板今天——”

“下午4点钟。”

“先生可是——”

“辛苦你了。”本田挂断电话。

“他说什么？”阿尔说。

“他说没问题。”本田说，“您不喜欢喝果汁吗？”

“我想喝热巧克力。”

“请稍等。”本田像个称职的服务生一样从餐桌上离开，着手去化巧克力。

“一会送我房间好吗。”阿尔用餐纸擦擦嘴，边翻看手机边往楼上走。

“好的。”本田乖巧的应声。

阿尔觉得舒服极了，他从没遇见过像本田这么任劳任怨的让干什么就干什么的，大概亚瑟也是喜欢他这一点吧。亚瑟真会享受，阿尔想，他就挑不出这些服从性极强的仆人，但希望本田不会回头咬他  
一口。阿尔耸耸肩，那有关他什么事，有亚瑟那种控制狂在，他会妥帖的处理好所有逆心的家伙。

他只要享受这些仆人的奉献就好。


End file.
